Access to computer networks has become a ubiquitous part of today's computer usage. Whether accessing a Local Area Network (LAN) in an enterprise environment to access shared network resources, or accessing the Internet via the LAN or other access point, it seems users are always logged on to at least one service that is accessed via a computer network. Moreover, the rapid expansion of cloud-based services has led to even further usage of computer networks, and these services are forecast to become ever-more prevalent.
Networking is facilitated by various types of equipment including routers, switches, bridges, gateways, and access points. Large network infrastructure typically includes use of telecommunication-class network elements, including switches and routers made by companies such as Cisco Systems, Juniper Networks, Alcatel Lucent, IBM, and Hewlett-Packard. Such telecom switches are very sophisticated, operating at very-high bandwidths and providing advanced routing functionality as well as supporting different Quality of Service (QoS) levels. Private networks, such as Local area networks (LANs), are most commonly used by businesses and home users. It is also common for many business networks to employ hardware- and/or software-based firewalls and the like.